


Lens Wipes

by PixiePaint



Category: Mars Argo, Mars Argo - Fandom, Pop Music RPF, That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot, based on Mars Argo, computer show, like really old, old mars argo, philosophical, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePaint/pseuds/PixiePaint
Summary: A script I found in my files from a year ago. Based on Mars Argo & Titanic Sinclair's computer show that was aired several years ago. I highly recommend watching the recovered videos-- this is my spin on their cynical, eccentric, and absolutely fascinating dynamic. (Not connected at all to the recent lawsuit.)





	Lens Wipes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delete Your Facebook](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383276) by Mars Argo, Titanic Sinclair. 



(Open scene in a bright room. The walls are white. There are no decorations. TITANIC and MARS stand side-by-side, staring at a wall.)

TITANIC: I don’t like the bus. I don’t like the bus.

MARS: Oh, really?

TITANIC: It rained today. The sky was crying and I had to duck as I exited the school.

MARS: Did they stare at you?

TITANIC: My glasses got wet and I tried to wipe them off but my shirt was drenched. Everybody was drenched. It was raining.

MARS: So why don’t you like the bus?

TITANIC: Then my glasses got smeared and I couldn’t see. It would have been better if I didn’t wipe them. I was just like--

(TITANIC blinks in a colossal manner, squeezing his eyes closed for three beats.)

TITANIC: --and I was--

(TITANIC repeats the same action.)

TITANIC: --but my shirt was still drenched. I couldn’t clean them.

MARS: …

(MARS nods slightly.)

TITANIC:...Yeah… the guy next to me continually jammed his elbow in my ribs as he turned to talk. He was talking to the people behind us.

MARS: What was he saying?

TITANIC: It hurt. I don’t think he noticed. It happens a lot. It happens a lot on the bus.

(MARS looks to the ground before turning towards the viewer.)

MARS: … Welcome to our computer show.

(Intro plays.)

MARS: The hallways at school are a weiiiiiiird place.

(MARS smiles. TITANIC tilts his head with an apathetic expression.)

TITANIC: It’s the year 2017, and the Mayans were wrong.

MARS: Everybody just… looks at their binders… and walks… When they talk, I don’t know, I feel sort of touched… but I don’t really understand. What are they thinking as they look down?

TITANIC: The Mayans are a higher power over us.

MARS: And all these people, they think they’re so special, I think I’m so special. But I walk and look at my binder… it’s upsetting. Un-unique isn’t a word.

TITANIC: The sun will consume the Earth in five billion years. The scientists will be wrong too. It’s the year 2017, and I’m officially renouncing my trust in science.

MARS: The world revolves around each of us! It’s going to die!

TITANIC: There is a God and he is omnipotent.

MARS: He.

TITANIC: He.

MARS: Ha! Ha!........ Throw away your binder.

(TITANIC turns toward the viewer.)

TITANIC: See you next week.

(Black takes over the screen. End scene.)

//

Inspired by Mars Argo and Titanic Sinclair, real people (despite those being pseudonyms) who used to create videos similar to this.


End file.
